


Home

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Violence, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sebastian leaves after he and Jim had an argument. When the master criminal catches up to the sniper, he's ready to welcome him home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Blood/Gore | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

**TW: This gets - bloody.**

 

 ****Jim and Sebastian had one doozy of an argument.

One that ended with Jim screaming “If you don’t like it there’s the door!” assured Moran would never walk out on him.

It stunned them both when Sebastian did exactly that.

He showed up at a meeting the next day to help Jim secure a takeover in progress, then assigned someone else to guard Jim and left without a word otherwise. Sebastian had worked for Moriarty for five years and had learned a lot. He knew Jim would find him eventually, but he knew he could disappear for a short while, and so he did.

It took Jim two weeks. 

Sebastian knew when the master criminal was closing in on him and was ready. Jim was absolutely livid, his dark eyes on Sebastian who did not break stride as Jim stalked into the room and slammed the door behind him. He threw an overnight bag on the sofa.

Jim eyed the room critically. His head twisting in a serpentine fashion as he cracked the cartilage in his neck.

“Oh Tiger, why?”

“Because this should be you at home!” Sebastian snarled as he increased his thrusts.

“Who. The bloody. Hell. Is that?” The hooded brunette with an arse full of Sebastian gasped.

“My heart. Your death.” Sebastian Moran slammed his cock hard into arse of the brunette he met in the hotel bar less than thirty minutes ago. The brunette moaned loudly, the intruder and Sebastian’s words forgotten.

“It should be me making that sound."  Jim said quietly. It was a dangerous quiet and Sebastian knew it.

“Whose fault it's not? Don’t fucking pretend!”  

The brunette impaled on him continued in a series of loud pleasurable moans, oblivious to the argument happening around him.

“I own you!” Jim snarled.

“Yes, you do you bastard! You were still wrong!”

Moriarty watched as Moran gripped the brunette arse hard, adjusted his stance and continued. The brunette screamed as he came and Moran continued fucking him through his orgasm.

“Sebastian…” Jim’s voice held a dangerous note.  

“You should have thought of that before you ordered me around like I am one of these rent boys.” Sebastian used his chin to indicate the other two naked bodies in repose on the bed, already dead to the world.

Literally.

“Oh god. Please. I, I can’t take anymore!” The brunette moaned, “Please! It hurts!”

“You can and you will!” Moran continued his pounding without mercy, the whimpering brunette bouncing helpless like a rag doll in his vice grip. Sebastian smiled when he started to see blood.

The two weeks had taken their toll on Sebastian as well. He wanted to be back with Jim, but the master criminal had to know he was wrong. He wanted Jim to see how much he missed him. It is why when Jim found Sebastian the sniper is balls deep in a man that even Jim had to acknowledge whose body at least bore a passing resemblance. The other two on the bed could have been relatives. 

Moran could see the dark pleasure in Moriarty, knowing Sebastian still wanted him.

“I was wrong, Sebby. I was wrong. I pushed too far and you did not deserve that.” Jim shook his head sadly. Sebastian could see the contrition on Jim’s face. “You’re mine. And after this - mine alone.”

The brunette was a trembling quivering whimpering begging mess as Sebastian brought him to the edge yet again. Jim’s eyes were on Sebastian as he stripped off his clothes, his erection formidable.

Sebastian knew what was coming, or rather who. He slowed his thrust, but did not stop.

Jim pulled out his knives and walked calmly to the bed, his intent clear.

“You do and I will fuck you in their blood!”  The sniper challenged with a snarl.

Jim’s breath hitched, his dark eyes wild. Sebastian licks his lips looking at Jim’s crotch and the master criminal’s erection.

“Oh, you say the sweetest things!” Jim grinned breathily as he handed an equally grinning Sebastian a blade.

Helpless. Impaled and in convulsing in the throes of his final orgasm the brunette never saw it coming until Sebastian removed the hood.

The former army colonel could not help the wide grin of satisfaction that spread across his face as Jim saw exactly who he fucked.

“For me? Oh Tiger! You most certainly should have!”

Jim owed this man a death. He had been taking his sweet time about it. Letting the man suffer in wondering when it will happen, but here in another country, with him seated tightly on Sebastian’s cock right in his very face…?

Jim slashed the steel across of the brunette’s chest.

His blade so sharp.

The strike so fast.  

Only the stripe of warm blood that appeared on Jim’s own chest an instant later informed the victim he had been cut. Jim sliced again quickly.

He was on his third vicious cut before the brunette felt the first cut and screamed. It was Sebastian’s breath that hitched with the scream.

Sebastian yelled Jim’s name in orgasm as he and Jim jabbed the man in his throat simultaneously.

Blood from both carotid arteries sprayed on Jim along with Sebastian’s come, the dying brunette sliding off his ejaculating cock between them.

“I want to come home, Seb…”  Jim grabbed Sebastian’s blond hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Blood and come smeared both their bodies. A miasma of sex, blood and bodies scented the air.

And they could not have cared less. Blood was one of the things that brought them together.

The first time they kissed was Sebastian’s third run with Jim. He had been warned about the when criminal mastermind’s more dangerous moods when he has a bad day. Sebastian saw it first hand when Jim had pulled his knife with the intent only to slice the face a someone who had tried to stiff him of a few thousand dollars. It was minor stuff, but an example had to be made. Fifteen minutes later, when a bloodied Jim was done, there was a corpse with its face completely cut off. Jim stood beaming as he held his prize aloft the way a cat would drop a dead rat at the feet of its human to admire. The others in the room with them were either green about the gills are outright sick on the spot from the display.

Sebastian stood at parade rest, with the beginnings of an erection.

Jim turned, his eyes narrowing as he saw his newest guard’s reaction. Moriarty placed the bloodied “mask” over his own and approached Moran. If he had thought to sicken the former colonel, he thought wrong. It did not even occur to Moran he probably should not have looked his boss in the eyes as he wore the bloody mask, let alone reach out and caress the faces tenderly. Apologies were about to fall from the sniper’s lips as he caught himself when Moriarty reached up and kissed him. Kissed him with the bloody mask still on. The sole person who had not gotten sick, finally lost it as Moran returned the kiss sticking his tongue through one orifice to get to the other. They fucked for the first time that night when Jim proclaimed being balls deep in Sebastian felt like home.

The framed face now hangs on a wall in their bedroom. That was over four years ago.

“Then come home, love.” Sebastian offered breathlessly as their lips parted.

Moriarty shoved his colleague, his business partner-in-crime, his lover to his hands and knees onto the bed. Moran moaned as his hands and knees sank into the blood of three different bodies. The brunette and the two rent boys’ now unseeing eyes watched the couple making love above them.

“Home.” The consulting criminal sighed tenderly as his cock slid into Sebastian’s arse. “I love you.”

“Welcome back.” Sebastian smiled “I love you too.”


End file.
